bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Stats
Stats are the four bars below your character that determine their well-being. They are randomised at the start, however happiness can be low in new generations due to the fact that the character has just lost their parent. It is natural for stats to raise and lower a few points when aging up. Having higher percentages on the bars will make a character live longer and more successfully. Following the Fame update, if your character becomes famous, there is a fifth bar for Fame. In May 2019, Boosts were added to help characters with low stats be able to raise their bar. Players would have to watch an ad to get the boost if they are not a Bitizen. 'Happiness' Happiness is the easiest stat to boost, but when something tragic or traumatic happens, it can lower happiness all the way to zero. Things that raise happiness *Boosts *Vacations *Getting a lot of money, like in a lottery, casino, or horse race win *Having a new child *Having a one-night-stand *Marriage and renewing vows *Complimenting, giving money, and spending time with family and lovers and getting complimented back *Being cured of a disease or having a pet cured. *Watching a Comedy (only available when the player is 18+) or going to the theatre with a loved one *Getting a pet *Doing something to raise one of your other bars will give a short burst of happiness *Winning the lawsuit *Getting into a school or job *Getting into a club, clique, or fraternity/sorority *Trying drugs such as MDMA/Ectasty, liquid acid, magic mushrooms and cannabis (this method only works sometimes) *Watching a Family movie (only available if the character is 6-17) Things that lower happiness *Losing a lot of money, like in a casino, or horse race loss. *Getting divorced *Family, lovers, or pets dying. *Having a miscarriage or a stillborn baby *Getting an STD *Being diagnosed with a disease *Being unable to get pregnant *Being unable to cure your disease or the disease of a pet *Having depression or anxiety, although this usually stems from already having low happiness *Getting arrested *Having your car stolen (if you have notifications on) *Getting robbed (if you have notifications on) *Not being able to have conversations, giving money, and spending time with family and lovers (if they have a low or empty relationship) *Having a restraining order filed by an ex *Doing something to lower one of your other bars will give a short drop in happiness *Losing the lawsuit *Rejected from a job or type of school *Rejected from joining a club, clique, or fraternity/sorority *Being assaulted *Being scared by a ghost 'Health' Health takes longer to boost up, but doesn't lower dramatically very often in a life. Having high health and high happiness will help a character live longer. Things that raise health *Boosts *Meditation *Getting a massage *Going to the Medical Doctor or any Alternative Doctors. *Curing an illness or ailment *Going to the gym *Getting on a good diet *Walking *Practicing martial arts Things that lower health *Having a terminal illness (depression, anxiety, etc.) *Contracting an STD *Going to the witch doctor (sometimes) *Botched plastic surgery *Being assaulted *Being exploded by a mine while deployed *Shock Therapy *Trying alcohol or drugs or being addicted to them *Being overstressed and/or having high blood pressure *Getting on a bad diet 'Smarts' Smarts are harder to raise but also harder to lower. Having a high-smarts character can get the Academic ribbon while having a low-smarts character dropping out of school and making bad decisions throughout their life can get the Stupid ribbon. Parents of children may have their smarts inherited into their child along with their partner's smarts. Smarts will often have the highest minor increase and decrease every year the character ages. Things that raise smarts *Boosts *Watching a Documentary (only available when the player is 18+) *Education *Going to the library *Studying harder in school or working harder in a job *Doing great in the Intelligence Test minigame *Reading books *Gardening Things that lower smarts *Going to the witch doctor (sometimes) *Making poor decisions *Taking drugs *Bribing a college official *Doing poorly in the Intelligence Test minigame 'Looks' A character will inherit looks from their parents along with their smarts. Having high looks at 100% will get your character any of the famous jobs. Having low looks will have kids rejected by their crushes at the school dance and adults barred from clubbing and will also have their sperm rejected by the fertility clinic. Parents of children may have their looks inherited into their child along with their partner's looks. Things that raise looks *Boosts *Successful plastic surgery *Gym *Successfully curing an illness *Salon/spa **Haircuts and dye jobs **Manicures and pedicures **Waxing Things that lower looks *Botched plastic surgery *Getting assaulted *Being exploded by a mine while deployed *Diseases *Getting older (mostly times) 'Fame' Following the Fame update, there is now a fame bar if your character has a fame-related job. This can make the player easier and better qualified to win the Famous ribbon if they keep this bar up. Fame does not come with Boosts. If a character's fame continues to go down, they could lose their fame bar and no longer be famous. Things that raise fame *Posting on social media *Having a good TV interview *Publishing a book, usually if it becomes a bestseller *Appearing in a magazine *Doing a good commercial Things that lower fame *Making a bad appearance *Not doing anything to boost your fame *Being insulted by another famous person *Getting too old *Being fired from your job *Going to prison *Emigrating *Losing followers due to already-lacking Fame *Getting your request at verification rejected Relationship Stats Relationships will have special stats that differ from your character's stats. The only bar that you can affect is the Relationship bar, which determines how strong of a relationship you have with that person and how well they get along with you. The Family Guy ribbon can be achieved if a character is male and maintains great relationships with his family. The Cat lady ribbon can be achieved if a character is female and has many cats throughout her life and takes good care of them. Parent Stats *Relationship *Religiousness - A religious parent will show disdain if you get a job that is seen as sinful, such as a porn star. However, religion does not play a huge role. *Generosity - This determines how willing they are to give money when asked, get you a pet if asked, give a car if you pass your driver's test, and whether they would agree to pay for your college tuition if you ask. *Money - This also determines giving money when asked and for college tuition, however, a high-money low-generosity parent will never give you money when asked and not get your character a car but will be more likely to pay a college tuition and will leave a bigger inheritance. A low-money but high-generosity person will often give your character money when asked but will always give low amounts of money. Sibling Stats *Relationship *Smarts *Looks *Petulance - A high-petulance sibling will fight your character more often and argue a lot, sometimes could even assault your character to death. Lover Stats *Relationship *Looks *Smarts *Money *Craziness - A very crazy partner will be more open to exotic pets, threesomes, overruled abortions and early proposals and babies. When broken up/divorced, they will contact you more often. *Popularity (only if your character is still in school) Friend Stats *Relationship *Looks *Smarts *Money *Craziness Pet Stats *Relationship *Health *Happiness *Smarts *Craziness - A very crazy pet could attack you more often, attack other pets, or attack other people. It is more likely to be mauled to death by a crazy pet and have other pets get that fate. Exotic animals are more likely to be crazy. Inmate Stats *Relationship **While not a stat, inmates can be in gangs, and will be at a higher relationship if you're in their gang and a lower one if you aren't in a gang or in an opposing one. Prisoner characters may only join one gang. *Size *Craziness - A crazy inmate will assault your character more even for good actions like complimenting them. *Respect Child Stats * Relationship * Health * Smarts * Looks Grandchild, Nephew and Niece Stats *Relationship *Looks *Smarts School Faculty Stats *Relationship *Looks *Strictness - A strict teacher may be less likely to accept compliments, gifts, and sucking up. Being rude to strict teachers will get you in more trouble. *Popularity One-Night Stands Stats *Looks - This is the only stat that first shows up when having a one-night stand, however when they show up on the Exes tab, they will have the same set of stats as the Lover stats. Step-parent Stats *Relationship *Kindness *Money Spirit Stats *Friendliness - A friendly spirit will not scare or attack your character as much. *Activeness - An active spirit will do more haunting when summoned and causes more paranormal activity Co-worker Stats *Relationship *Looks *Professionalism *Coolness Stats for Non-Relationships House Stats *Condition *Hauntedness - For haunted houses only. A very highly haunted house will have more spirits and more paranormal scenarios. Car Stats *Condition - While this is the only stat with a bar, the method of ownership, type of car, colour, age, and value of the car are also shown. Heirloom Stats *Condition - While this is the only stat with a bar, the number of years in the family and its estimated prices are also shown. Condition will lower and may affect price. Schedule Stats *Stress - Having too many part-time jobs or being too busy will have a higher stress bar which could lead to problems. A stressed character will write in their journal that the stress is wearing them down and they could suffer a sudden heart attack or stroke due to the high blood pressure. Reaction Stats After a vacation, nightclub visit, or cruise, it will say how much you enjoyed it, which will boost happiness accordingly. Some activities you may do with other people or with pets, it will say how much they enjoyed what you did or how well you agreed. This will raise or lower the relationship you have with them. If you pay for a child's tuition or support their decision to come out of the closet, they will have a usually high appreciation. After one-night stands, it will say how well you and the other person enjoyed the fling. Category:BitLife Category:Information Category:Features Category:Profile